Snow Drifts/Transcript
---- SCENE: Boston, Land Without Magic. Past, Eighteen years ago. At Happy Cottage Children's Home, a little girl is handed a stuffed Mickey Mouse toy by her new adoptive parents. She waves good-bye to the other children before going into the couple's car to go to her new home. The woman who runs the home then begins to usher the children back inside. ---- Woman: All right, everyone. Back inside. It's almost dinnertime. (Last to leave is an eleven-year-old Emma, who continues to stare longingly as the car drives away.) Don't worry, you'll find a home too, Emma. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. At the Blanchard Apartment, Emma is lost in thought as Mary Margaret and David spend time with their infant son. ---- David: He's a handsome boy. Mary Margaret: (Chuckles.) Stop, you're going to spoil him. David: Emma, you okay? Emma: What? Oh, yeah, of course. You guys finally gonna tell me the name of my little brother? Or should I just keep on calling him "Hey there"? David: Well, the thing is, there's this tradition. Back in the Enchanted Forest, whenever a new royal is born, you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony. Mary Margaret: We would have done it with you if we could have. Emma: You're not gonna hold him out in front to the clock tower and present him like Lion King, are you? David: (Laughs.) Of course not. In fact, we've decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's. Mary Margaret: The important thing is to mark the occasion. To remind ourselves that after all we've been through, we're still together. As a family. (Henry enters, carrying a newspaper ad for an apartment.) Henry: Hey, check it out. I think I found us a place. Emma: (Surprised and confused.) You're looking for apartments? Henry: What do you think? (He hands her the paper.) Mary Margaret: Yeah, Emma. What do you think? Emma: (Still surprised, but then smiles.) I think your grandparents can't decide what to name your uncle, and they are using a fairy-tale tradition to try and buy themselves some time. (Henry chuckles.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. In the Mills House, Regina and Robin Hood enjoy a drink together. ---- Robin: To the return of your heart. (They clink glasses.) So, how does it feel? Regina: Stronger than ever. (They kiss. Regina pauses.) Robin: What is it? Regina: I just never thought I'd have this. (She smiles joyfully.) Robin: After I lost my wife, I felt like that for a long time. Her death was my fault. Regina: I'm sorry. Robin: I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again. But, when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone and that she was never coming back, I had to let that guilt go. Regina: My first love Daniel was killed because of me. Because he loved me. Robin: And that's why you never wanted to open yourself up again. Regina: Tinker Bell told me it was possible. I could love again. She led me to this tavern, to a man who she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face. But... (She picks up his arm, looking at his lion tattoo.) I did see his tattoo. Robin: It was me? Regina: Yes. I was just too scared to approach you. Robin: Well, maybe things work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing. (They kiss.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. At Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Mr. Gold takes the Dark One's Dagger, places it in a wooden box, and, using magic seals the box closed. Belle enters, carrying the counterfeit dagger. ---- Belle: Okay, this-- this is too much power to keep with me. Mr. Gold: No, I don't want it, Belle. The point was I trust you. Belle: I know. Well, then, is there somewhere I can store it safely? Back in our land, in your castle, you had that vault? The one with no doors? Mr. Gold: That was for only the most dangerous and unstable magic, that which even I could not comprehend. Belle: And this doesn't qualify? Mr. Gold: No. You see, I understand this all too well. I left that vault and all its dangers behind. But this dagger is not dangerous because, as I said, I trust you. Let's discuss something a bit more pleasant. Our wedding. Belle: (Smiles.) Yes. Oh, and I told my father the good news, and he gave us his blessing. Mr. Gold: The man who kidnapped you in order to keep us apart. Belle: Well, I've forgiven him, and he's forgiven you. He knows you're a changed man. I mean, everyone does. Especially me. (They kiss.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. At Granny's Diner, the residents of Storybrooke celebrate Zelena's defeat. ---- Leroy: Ding dong! Granny: So she's really... Leroy: Oh yeah. That witch is done. That's a good thing, because if that Sleeping Beauty had been a monkey a day longer, she would've had a monkey baby. Wouldn't want to change those diapers! (The scene shifts to elsewhere in the diner, where Henry is reading from his storybook to his uncle, David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby.) Henry: And that's when the bandit leaped on top of the carriage and stole the Prince's jewels. As the Prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest. (Emma and Hook enter.) Emma: Really? You're not gonna tell me the kid's name, yet but I have to hear this story again? David: Well, my son should know where he comes from. Emma: And you want the first thing he knows is that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery? Mary Margaret: I wasn't armed! Ruby: Except with a rock. David: I still have the scar. Mary Margaret: Which healed. (To her son.) But that's just how we met. It's not how we fell in love. David: Yeah, that was a bit more complicated. (He turns the page, revealing an illustration of himself fighting off Black Knights.) See? There were Black Knights, and I saved your mother's life. Mary Margaret: Oh. (She turns to the next page, showing an illustration of herself at the Troll Bridge transforming the trolls into cockroaches.) And the attack on the Troll Bridge when I saved his. David: (Continues turning the pages to one illustrating Snow White jokingly trying on the green peridot ring.) But it wasn't until I saw my mother's ring on her finger that I knew in my heart there was no other woman I would ever love. Mary Margaret: You should've told me then. We would have saved so much time. David: Well, could I? I had to get to my wedding. Hook: Sorry, did I miss something? You were previously betrothed, mate? Ruby: To Kathryn. (She gestures across the diner to where Kathryn is chatting with Granny.) Though, she was Princess Abigail back then. Hook: King Midas' daughter? The man who can turn anything into gold? Why would you leave that opportunity? Mary Margaret: Hey! David: Well, what can I say, my heart was destined for another. Ruby: You just had to find her first. (Laughs.) She ran away and was living on a farm. Mary Margaret: Oh, that sounded like such a peaceful life back then. Leave everyone and everything behind. Hook: Like mother, like daughter. Emma: Hook. Henry: What is he talking about?(Emma looks startled and confused on how to respond. Picking up on his daughter's situation, David reaches for the storybook and turns a page.) David: Uh, should we read more stories? (Before he can resume, Regina and Robin enter.) Regina: Actually, I'd like to know what the pirate is talking about. Emma: It's nothing. Regina: Are you planning on going back to New York? Henry: Why would we go back to New York? Regina: You're not. Right, Ms. Swan? Emma: Actually, it's complicated. Henry: Why would we leave? This is our home. Emma: Henry, this isn't the time or place. Regina: I think it is. Emma: No, it's not. (She exits the diner.) Hook: I'll talk to her. Henry: Take this. It might help her remember where she belongs. (He hands Hook the storybook. Hook exits the diner.) David: It's gonna be all right. She's just stubborn like her mo--''(Stops himself, realizing what he is about to say.)'' Like all of our family. Henry: (Notices something outside the window.) Uh, Grandpa? David: Hmm? Henry: Look. (He points outside the window to a strange stream of yellow light.) What is that? (Mr. Gold and Belle enter.) Mr. Gold: That is a problem. That light is from Zelena's time portal. It's open. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Belle, David, Mr. Gold, Regina, and Robin enter the Storybrooke Sheriff Department to find Zelena's cell empty. ---- David: Zelena—she's gone. Regina: No. She was here when I left her. Belle: But if she escaped, that would explain the time portal. Regina: Impossible. Without her pendant, she's powerless. How could she have escaped, let alone open a time portal without magic? (She eyes Mr. Gold.) Unless you did something to her. (All eyes in the room turn to Mr. Gold.) Mr. Gold: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no. Even if I wanted to, Belle has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies. Belle: It's true. David: Well, if she escaped, let's find out how. (He begins to check the security cameras.) Mr. Gold: (Quietly.) Wonderful. (The footage comes onto the monitor, showing Zelena sitting in her cell. On the other side of the room, Mr. Gold magically waves his hand, causing the screen to go to static.) Regina: What's that? What just happened? David: Yeah, we could use an upgrade. Stupid Betamax. (The footage returns to Zelena.) Here we go. (Everyone watches as the footage shows Zelena using magic to turn herself into a porcelain statue, which promptly breaks and turns into powder. Regina's jaw drops.) Mr. Gold: Well, it seems her great escape was of a more permanent nature. I won't ask for an apology. Regina: She must've had just enough residual magic to do herself in. (In realization.) And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled. Robin: So how do we unfulfill it? Mr. Gold: Excellent question. But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip to the past can have catastrophic repercussions. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Emma sits by a pond as David attempts to call her. She ignores it. Hook enters. ---- Hook: You're making a mistake. Emma: I don't want to talk to you about this. Hook: Don't listen to me, listen to your son. (He takes the storybook from his satchel and hands it to Emma.) He thought this might remind you of what you're leaving behind--your family. Emma: Henry is my family and I am taking him where he is safe. Hook: No, Swan. The safety-first nonsense is just that. You defeated the bloody Wicked Witch. You defeated Pan. You broke the curse. And you keep running. What are you looking for? Emma: (Quietly.) Home. Hook: And that's in New York? That wasn't real. Emma: The last year was. Hook: They were false memories. It was based on magical nonsense. Emma: Now we have our memories back. Now we can make it real. Hook: Why can't you do that here with your entire family? Emma: (Grabs the storybook from him.) Because of this. I don't see my family here. I see... fairy tales. I see stories of princes and princesses. It-It's not me. I was never a part of any of this. Hook: Then what are you a part of, Swan? Emma: Besides being with Henry, I don't think I've ever been a part of anything. Hook: You could be. Emma: Look, when I was a kid, I ran away. It's just what I did. But the first time I did it, I had the same exact thought. I wondered, "What if I'm making a mistake? What if I miss this place?" Hook: Did you? Emma: Not the first time. Not any time. Hook: So you just keep running. Emma: I learned something a long time ago, Hook. Home is the place when you leave, you just miss it. so, yeah, I'm gonna keep running until I feel that. Hook: So you're just gonna leave your parents, then. Do you even care about them, or anyone in this town? Emma: Of course I care. I just have to do what's right for me and Henry and--''(She stops herself when she sees Zelena's time portal across town.)'' What the hell is that? Hook: I have no idea. Emma: I'm checking this out. (She stands up and begins to run off.) Hook: Swan, wait! (He picks up the storybook and gives chase after Emma. The scene then transitions to in front of the warehouse the spell is coming from.) Whatever's going on in there, it can't be good. Emma: It's Zelena's time portal. David left a message. Somehow she died and triggered it. (She begins to open the door, but Hook grabs her arm and stops her.) Hook: Wait! Let's get out of here. Emma: Not until we find a way to close it. Hook: You got your magic back? Emma: No. Hook: Well then, we're not bloody well messing with any of this! Let's go! (Just as David attempts to call Emma back, the doors swing open and force Emma and Hook toward it. Hook manages to anchor his hook in the ground to keep himself from falling through as he holds on to Emma's hand.) Hold on! Emma: (Screaming.) I can't! (Her grip slips and she falls through the portal.) Hook: (Sighs.) One of these days, I'm gonna stop chasing this woman. (He goes through the portal just as it is about to close.) ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Emma and Hook land on the other side of the time portal. ---- Emma: (Groans.) No. No. Hook: Appears we’re back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma: Yeah, I got that. Hook: The only question is when? (Emma gets up noticing something) Swan? Emma: I’ve got a pretty good idea. (Pinned to a tree there’s a poster reading „WANTED. Snow White. For crimes against the Queen. Murder. Treason. Treachery.“) Hook: I suppose we’re lucky we wound up in this time. We could’ve appeared in the middle of the Ogre Wars or smack dab in the belly of a whale. (Looking down he notices Emma reading the book.) Why are you reading that now? Emma: Cause when we were falling through, I was thinking about Henry and the story we were all reading at Granny’s. Hook: You think that time portals work like any other sort? They take you back to where you’re thinking of? Emma: Not where. When. Hook: Excellent deduction. Alas, it appears they share another quality (picking up his bag) They don’t stay open for the return trip. Emma: Nope. We’re trapped in the past. I should have left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena. This is exactly the kind of thing that does not happen in New York. Hook: On the bright side real estate’s much more reasonable here. Emma: Don’t. Hook: I understand your frustration. But we’ve been in dire straits before. There’s no need to be antsy. We have our wits. We just have to focus on being constructive. (looking around) So, any ideas how to go back? Emma: How would I know how to get back to the future? Who do I look like? Marty McFly? Hook: Marty Mc - who? Emma: The kid with the lightning and the DeLorean and they went back in time and then he - Hook: (interrupting) Is he some sort of wizard? Emma: No, Marty McFly is not a wizard. He’s - Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need. We could find Rumplestiltskin. Category:Season Three Transcripts